Alone with My Immortal
by Kage No Ai
Summary: First Fic ever! Song fic, one shot! Be gentle! "my Immortal" by Evanescence.


Discalimer: I do not own the sexy little hanyou known as 'Inu Yasha',  
Nor do I own the song called 'My Immortal'; it was written  
by Ben Moody and Amy Lee of Evanescence.  
  
(A/N) Okies, so this is my first ever fanfiction, please be gentle! ^-^ I figured that a songfic would be good for my first try, so...here goes.  
  
Alone with My Immortal.  
  
~*~ I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears. ~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha!" He made his way through the trees, with all of the demon speed he could muster. "Inu Yasha! Where are you?"  
  
~*~ And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. ~*~  
  
He still had Kikyo's scent on him. This made the third time in the last month that she'd tried and almost succeded in taking him to Hell with her.  
  
~*~ 'Cause your prescence still lingers here, And it wont leave me alone. ~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! Please answer me!" Gods, he couldn't bare to look at Kagome now, her face reminded him too much of her.  
  
~*~ These wounds wont seem to heal, This pain is just to real. Theres just to much that time cannot erase. ~*~  
  
He had to stop to catch his breath, elsewise his lungs would explode. He stopped where he could be close enough to hear if Kagome needed help, but far enough away so that she wouldn't find him. "Kikyo..." he whispered. Everytime he said her name he felt a pang of both guilt and hatred, both toward himself and her.  
  
~*~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. ~*~  
  
He clentched his teeth, closed his eyes tight, and slumped down next to a tree. He sat there, his knees up, arms resting on them and his head leaning against the tree behind him.  
  
~*~ And I held your hand thrugh all of these years, But you still have all of me. ~*~  
  
He started thinking...of how he felt all those years ago. How his love for Kikyo made him want to do something that any other demon would think moronic. Gods, how he'd loved her...  
  
~*~ You used to captivate me, By your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. ~*~  
  
He heard a faint crying, ah, he knew it all too well. He sighed, that was Kagome. He then thought of her, and how she'd accepted him right away.  
  
~*~ Your face, it haunts my once pleasent dreams, Your voices has chased away all the sanity in me. "These wounds wont seem to heal, This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time cannot erase." ~*~ (A/N yes, the quotaion marks are meant to be there, he said that part of the song.)  
  
He'd recalled a song that he heard once when Kagome let him listen to her 'cd player'.  
  
~*~ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. ~*~  
  
"I need to forget you..." he said to himself  
  
~*~ And I've held your hand through all of these years, But you still have all of me. ~*~  
  
The crying had long since stopped, but he didn't pay it anymind. 'She probably just went back,' he thought, in a wave of self pity, 'She doesnt care what happened to me.' ~ Kagome had stopped crying when she'd heard familiar words involving seemingly unhealing wounds. She tip-toed to where they'd originated from to see Inu Yasha sitting at the base of a tree, sulking. She wanted to go to him but something told her to stay put.  
  
~*~ "I've tried so hard to tell myslef that you're gone. And thought you're still with me, I've been alone all along." ~*~ Hearing those last words, she realized why he'd run off. "Inu Yasha," she whispered " You're not as alone as you think." And with that she ran back to where Sango and Miroku had already stared setting up camp for the night. ~ His eyes snapped open. He'd definitely heard a voice, looking around he sniffed the air. The scent of lavender and chamomile flooded his nose. That was Kagome's scent. 'You're not as alone as you think...'  
  
She was definitly here. His eyes, once cold and hard, softened at the thought that she really did care. Now he had to see her, despite the reminders of Kikyo.  
  
He leapt up from his spot on the ground to the tree tops, not goinag as fast as he could, but fast enough ~  
  
Kagome layed down in her sleeping bag with Shippo and cuddled close to him, her mind wandering but eventually sleep creapt up on her. ~  
  
There she was, laying in her purple sleeping bag snuggleing Shippo. 'Lucky kitsune.' he silently grumbled as he silently snuck up behind her. ~  
  
Suddenly she felt a warmth behind her, jogging her from her sleep. She realized who it was and a comfort passed over her ans she relaxed. Just before she fell back to sleep she heard a whisper near her ear, "I'm not alone anymore."  
  
~*~ When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears, wWhen you scream I'll fight away all of your fears. And I'll hold your hand through all of those years, And you'll still have all of me. ~*~  
  
(A/N okies that was my first ficcy that I've ever posted, I'm sorry that I changed the words at the end, but they fit! please forgive me! :bows: thankies, please R&R, tell me what u think! Domo Arigatou, Ja!  
Kage no Ai 


End file.
